Guess Who's Back? Jack Sparrow
by lonelylark
Summary: Summer was around the corner, and Emma was just dieing to find out what lied in store for her. When she is angered and ignored by her mother and her best friend, she knows nothing is going to change not unless something drastic happens.Enter Jack Sparrow
1. Recollections and Ramblings

Earlier that morning, twenty-one year old Emma Whibley had sat on the shore of Port Royal, gazing out at the plate-like water that stretched out for miles, and thinking of the past. It was at this time in the year – when the flowers were in full bloom, and the sun began to set higher in the sky, signaling the beginning of summer – that she had arrived at Port Royal with her mother around two years before. It was a time of chaos and confusion, as the young Will Turner had helped a Pirate escape in the attempt to rescue his childhood love. Upon William's return, the first thing she noticed was not only how friendly he was, but handsome as well. Emma's personality had sparked well with Will's and soon after they were introduced to each other by Governor Swann, they had become the greatest of friends. There was a time where Emma had felt something for him, but upon realization that his heart belonged to Elizabeth Swann, her illusion soon faded, as well as her love for Will. She still loved Will, but not in the way of a lover. Emma soon became very aware of his adventure with Jack Sparrow – Will spoke of it a lot, and she knew the storyalmost as well as the back of her hand. Now, however, Emma was far from the water's edge and headed to Will's Smithy from her home.

Enraged once more by useless ramblings, Emma's pace quickened as her anger increased. She was in desperate need of counseling, and she knew that if anyone in this town could help, it was William Turner.

As Emma approached the dangling sign overhead the shop, Will walked briskly out, evidently in a hurry. "Will! **WILLIAM TURNER**!" Emma called after him. Will paused in front of the door, looking until he saw his flustered friend approaching him. "Will, I need to talk to you it is extremely serious and -" Emma placed a hand on Will's shoulder, now before him. "OH, well, Emma…er…I am in a terrible rush! Wait for me inside, I will be right back!" With that said, Will rapidly brushed past Emma into town, leaving her once more alone. "…fine then…" Emma murmured to herself, rolling her eyes as she pushed open the door of Will's occupancy.

Looking to her left, she saw Mr. Brown, the previous owner of the smithy, sitting in a corner, filthy and drunk asleep as usual. "Still here, eh?" Emma wondered if he slept there as she sat in the back of the room and observed all the swords Will had made with admiration. He had taught her to use it in self-defense, and Emma had become pretty good at it. Not ten minutes had gone by, that Emma heard the familiar sound of the Blacksmith's shop open and close abruptly. _Finally, _Emma thought, standing from her post "My goodness Will! It is about time you show -" Cutting herself off at the sight before her, Emma stopped in her tracks.


	2. Introductions

a/n: Thank you, I feel so special that all of you reviewed my story. (can you sense the sarcams in my voice?) But truly, thank you to the one person who actually reviewed my story. Love you very much here!

Disclaimer: okay, this is the first disclaimer I make, but I guess that I have to say some important things. First, I do not own anything from POTC. I do not own Port Royal, the blacksmith's shop, Mr. Brown, or Will (You can **_have_** him.) Also, I unfortunately do not own Jack Sparrow or his hotness, for if I did own Jack SParrow and his hotness, I wouldn't be writting about him. I only own Emma Whibley, and the name of the guy in the store, even though he is not very relevant to the plot of the story.

Chapter 2

At the door stood a man, and it was definitely**not** her good friend Will. On the contrary, this man looked very different. His dark hair, dreaded and braided, housed several trinkets and beads, and a weather-beaten hat lay upon it. Dark pants tucked into a pair of boots, as well as a billowy cream-colored shirt, clothed him, and a sash wrapped about his waist was tied to the side, while his brown coat draped over his body. All suggested that he was a seafaring man. The man's skin was well tanned – evidently from being well exposed to the sun – but what struck Emma most were this stranger's dark brown eyes, outlined in kohl. Stranger, I say, though he seemed familiar to her. Where she had seen him? She could only guess. Shaking it off mentally, she supposed he was one of Will's lesser known clients, and therefore did what she would upon any other occasion – help. Politely as she could, Emma tried to make up for her rudeness earlier, though Will was going to have hell to pay. "Oh! I am terribly sorry. May I help you?" "Yes, I'm looking for William Turner," the man said pointedly. _Should have guessed._ "Well, unfortunately, he is not in right now; I am waiting for him myself..." Emma explained with irritation at the thought of Will. Putting a thoughtful finger to his chin, the man finally spoke. "Well then, I guess I'll wait here for him, seein' as the company's good and all."

A smirk played across his face, as he surveyed the girl before him from head to toe. Her straight light-brown hair was let down, unlike the other women of this era, and long, soft curls spiraled as her locks reached her waist, complementing her hazel eyes. The off-white dress she wore was simple – hugging her torso to her hips, where it flowed lightly to the floor – but showed, nevertheless, how well endowed she was. Curvaceous was a good description of her, and he wouldn't be surprised if she had never worn a corset in her life, though her hips, waist and buttocks were not the _only _things that he found well endowed about her. Bringing his eyes to face level with hers once more, his grin turned into a laugh at her blushed face.

Emma had secretly been looking him over – he was **very **attractive ­– while the man checked her out, and thought she had been caught, making her turn red as the stranger laughed it off. "So, what's your name, m'lady?" "Sorry…my name is Emma Whibley." Emma smiled, trying to suppress a laugh. "That's a beautiful name, love – a beautiful name for a beautiful woman." As she looked into this man's eyes, ingesting his words spoken in all seriousness, Emma felt lost for a few seconds. No one had ever said anything to her like that before, except for – _T__hat was in the past,_ she reminded herself. Barely stuttering, Emma inquired, "W-what may I ask is _your_ name? I do not recall seeing you around Port Royal before." Hesitating, he decided upon the truth – a big step for him. "Alright, but promise not to tell? The name's Jack Sparrow, **_Captain_ **Jack Sparrow, if you please." He announced confidently, before laughing at the agape expression on your face.

"So you've heard of me, eh?"

"Oh, very much so. Will talks about you all the time."

"Speaking of which, if I would've known you were here last time, I would've had that eunuch show you to me earlier."

Confused, Emma frowned at the image of a homosexual William Turner. "I'm guessin' that dear William left some details out, right?"

"Ahh…yes, and that one as well." Will stood pointing at a hammer in a store not to far from the smithy he worked at. "Right, here ye are, Will. That'll be two shillings." Paying the just amount, William Turner struggled to mount the hammer to the additional bulk he was carrying in his arms. "Here le'me help you with that." With his purchase set atop correctly, Will headed towards the exit. "Thank you, Mr. Badesly. Good day."

A/n: Well, there is chapter two. I hope it was good. If you liked it, I'd sure like to hear about it! And if you did not, your suggestions are welcomed!


	3. Situation Gone Sour

**Disclaimers:** Okay, what's up with these things, eh? We all know that no matter how much we would like to, NONE of us own Jack Sparrow or anything from the movie, or Johnny Depp for that matter. The only thing I actually own is Emma, and that random dude who sold Will that stuff! It really is bothersome. Sigh Oh well, let us proceed, yes?

**A/N:** Thanks to the FOUR PEOPLE who reviewed, your comments were much appreciated. Iwould really like if some more of you would review. I may be a pretty good writter for a thriteen year old, but, as you can see, I could always use the extra help! Thank you.

Chapter3 - Situation Gone Sour

Sitting in the blacksmith's shop, Emma was folding over with laughter in her chair after listening to Jack's version of Will's grand adventure.

"Ye didn't come to slap the boy, did ye?" Jack asked chuckling.

"No, but I just might when he gets back!" Emma exclaimed, thinking of how Will had brushed her aside despite her flustered state. Jack observes the abrupt sourness of her mood.

"What's wrong, love?"

_Well, here I go,_ thought Emma. Clearing her throat, she started.

"Well, it really is a bore, so I shan't waste your time."

"No not at all, I'd really like to hear. Come now, indulge me, will ye?"

Emma had no way of passing this, and cursed herself for bringing attention to the fact she was upset.

"Alright, alright. You see, it all starts with my mother. As of lately, she has been persisting that I become more socially involved with ladies of my age, and begin spending less time with the 'likes of William Turner.' Then again, she has never truly accepted my choice in friends or my form of being – for as long as I can recall – so I had never truly taken her seriously. Lately, however, she has been insisting – threatening to throw me out of my own home if I do not comply, or 'begin to act my age and find a good man with which to settle down,' as she would say!" She was becoming quite riled up, and every once in a while, Jack would grunt in understanding.

"Worse yet, she has wanted me to settle with that wig-brained com -" Stopping mid-sentence, Emma caught herself before spilling what she dreaded, fearing that by saying it would make it all the more real.

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What was that, love?" This was something interesting – some good gossip, and he new it.

"I-It is nothing," Emma stuttered.

"Ah, there can never be nothing, as nothing is always something, so I have the feeling there really be something ye be hidin' behind nothin' which is really something, savvy?"

Baffled by Jack's statement, Emma shook her head slightly to get some clearance. Putting on a hard face, she looked at him intently.

"I informed you already, Mr. Sparrow, that it is nothing. Even if it _were_ to be something significant, as you so claim, it would be none of your concern."

Emma, since childhood, had been a determined individual – individual being the precise word – there was no one truly like her. Her mother was not able to coax the words out of her, so what chance had a pirate captain she had only just met? Emma would not break down for him, she assured herself of that.

"Ah, but you see, love, it is my civic duty to assure a strumpet as yourself is well off by all means necessary, that incudin' the love sector – and again, **Miss** Whibley, no need fer formalities, call me Jack."

Emma cringed at his bold statement. "I could never **love **that asinine, pond-scum-eating fool if Norrington were the LAST MAN ON GOD'S GREEN EARTH!" Her hands flung immediately to cover her mouth, trying in vain to hide the words she had already spilled, as her eyesight became blurry.

Jack was astounded. Then he grinned. "So it's that tight-wound bast'rd yer mum wants ye to hitch," his voice stated the fact as he sneered. "You've no luck at all – me sympathies, love."

Starring at nothing in particular, Emma's hands remained on her mouth; her eyes focused ahead of her as the reality began to sink in, not taking into account Jack's last statement. A shiver running through her body, her mind raced at an immense speed, darting from one though to another. Emma's Eyes began to sting as the saline tears welled, threatening to surpass the boundary of her lower lids. Though she fought to stifle it, a choked sob escaped her throat, catching Jack's attention.

Refocusing his attention on her, Jack cursed himself for being so careless with his words. _'Never think 'fore ye speak, eh Jack!'_

"No! No, love, please don't cry! I'm sorry! Truly am! I swear I didn't mean it! I mean, ye do have me sympathies, but – Oh, bloody hell! Please stop!" Jack pleaded frantically. He had no idea what to do. How could he help the situation now? _'Ye've really put yer foot in it this time Sparrow!' _

He knew he had to act quickly, so he did the only thing he could think of. Wrapping a consoling arm around her, Jack pulled Emma into a tight embrace as sobs wracked her body.

"Shhh, I'm sorry, really, I am…It's goin' to be alright…"

"She is going…to marry me…off to him!" Emma cried out in agony at her own words. "I am… going to die…waking up to…**_him _**every day until I **DIE**…" Gripping tightly onto Jack's coat, she continued to cry in despair.

"It's not as bad as ye think love, they can't make ye do anythin'. Yer mother can't make ye marry unless ye say 'I do'! You won't be forced into anything Emma, Surly they can't"

"I have no where to go Jack! My mother will throw me out of the house! Every one will know about it and I will be out of a job!"

"Ye can always go work in Tortuga?" Jack offered weakly. His efforts only weakened her further, and again Emma cried out in resignation at the thought, spilling more tears on her face.

Sighing, Jack resumed stroking her back. If it was one thing he could not stand, it was a crying woman like Emma, though he had to admit, he did not mind holding her in her time of need, caressing her this way. She seemed to fit so perfectly in his arms that he- '_NO! Not NOW Jack! This isn't the time te be fantasizin' about her!'_

Through her distress, Emma somehow felt slightly better at the comfort Jack was offering her. '_Pirates are not completely stonehearted, are they?'_ Said a voice amidst the chaos that occurred in her mind. Her thoughts as well as Jack's, however, were stalled by a sudden noise.


	4. Must I really go through this again?

**A/N**: Despite what I wrote on my last note, I have decided to continue both series if I can. The other chapter might not come out until July because I am going on a trip, though. I would appreciate some more reviews, please! **PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POTC. I do not own William Turner, son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. I do not own Elizabeth Swan. And I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow. I have a poster of him, does that count? Oh, I see. sigh Well, one can dream, can't they?

Chapter 4 – "Must I really go through this _again_?"

Heavily laden with the supplies he had purchased from Mr. Badesly, Will balanced a hammer – one of the many tools in his arms – unsteadily at the top of his load. For a moment, he stood before the shop he had recently gained from Mr. Brown. The old drunkard still slept there fore a reason that Will could still not determine, but as long as he did not cause any disturbances, all that mattered to Will was that he was now master of his own domain. King of the Castle. _Or of the forgery, rather,_ he thought to himself. He was a better Blacksmith anyway, no point in being modest there. This brought him to the current matter at hand – the Smithy. Yes. He was a blacksmith, standing before his very own Blacksmith's shop, and so overloaded with tools that he had not a spare hand with which to open the door. With further inspection, Will sighed in relief as he found a solution to his minor dilemma, a drop of sweat wetting his brow. Luckily, in his absence Emma had failed to close the door quite as securely as she usually did during their fencing lessons. But, then again, she was not there to parry with him.

"My goodness! Emma!"

Will had almost forgotten his unusual friend – unusual as her temperament and actions were more than often unpredictable and dangerous as gale-force winds on the high seas. Amusingly enough, Emma's swift change of moods – not to mention her ranting – often times reminded him of Jack.

The strain in his arms almost at once brought him back to the present. Wasting no more time, Will balanced on his left leg and kicked open the door with his right.

"Emma, I'm back," he called loudly, struggling to keep his tools, and himself, in balance as he entered the Smithy.

"I am terribly sorry Emma, I got caught up and lost track of time, I honestly thought…"

With a clang, the once carefully carried tools dropped and scattered on the earthen floor as William Turner stood in stupefied confusion. It couldn't be…could it?

Amidst the wails of Emma's misfortunes, a loud, booming _crack_ sounded as the door to the Blacksmith's shop swung open with a snap. Reflexively, Emma sprung back from Jack Sparrow, the notorious sea captain and pirate. Her friend Will Turner's voice came next (though what he was saying she could not be sure of), followed by several heavy clangs as he viewed the spectacle before him, and dropped his tools on the dirty floors of the Smithy. Caught by surprise as well, seeing as he was rather enjoying the warmth of Emma's body, Jack Sparrow paused for a moment, wondering what vile interruption had occurred to strip her bountiful frame from his arms. Then realizing whom the contemptible perpetrator was, Jack outstretched his arms and smiled.

"William! Good t'see ye!"

"Good Lord…J-Jack?" he managed to stutter.

Will's eyes become two circular disks, all suspicions having been confirmed. His mouth began to crease into an excited smile until his gaze shifted and fell upon Emma's anxious frame. She had noticeably been crying. Selfless as he was, Will could not help but be concerned.

"Emma?" he asked softly. "What happened? What's wrong?" Will's voice rose to an almost panicky pitch, one that made him sound like an over-protective older brother.

Will's concern making her feel even more stupid, Emma fled to the back of the smithy where she could take refuge in a small storage room. All her life she had been a bit tough, independent – she should not have to worry other people with her problems, but learn to fix them herself. Now she had made a fool of herself, and therefore hated herself all the more. If she had not been crying at that instant, she would have certainly blushed a deep crimson for being caught in so intimate a position with Captain Sparrow, innocent though it was. Luckily, it had only been Will and not her mother or Commodore Norrington. The Commodore…the mere thought of him forced a choked sob from Emma that sounded throughout the whole of the Blacksmith's shop, echoing clearly off the fine-crafted silver blades that hung from their posts.

Having been given no explanation by the victim, Will turned to the only other reason that could be to blame for Emma's breakdown. It had not registered in his mind until now, but, given the man's nature and reputation, it seemed more than logical.

"What the **hell** did you do to her, Jack!" Will exclaimed furiously. Whether Jack and Emma knew each other from before, he did not know, but he knew the power that Jack seemed to have over women, which led to the belief that he was behind the mayhem.

Jack, who had turned to follow Emma's fleeing, rather attractive figure, turned back to his comrade.

"Well, nice to see ye too." His usual, yet unusual, rolling gate, and a rolling of his eyes accentuated the sarcasm of his words. Jack was a pirate and a dishonest man, he knew, which would of course leave reasonable doubt for his credibility, but even so, he did not appreciate being accused of things he had not even done, especially when such crime was hurting the feelings of a poor, innocent, beautiful woman such as Emma! _Not intentionally, anyway,_ he noted.

Shooting Jack an evil glare, Will's temperament grew. Unlike Emma's, which was virtually unpredictable, Will's was notable, and occurred after a while of simmering. He could be mad, but it took enough time for him to completely lash out.

"What did you do, Jack?" It was easy to see that Will was attempting to stay calm, as the loudness of his voice was at a more neutral level, though the aggravation in his voice was intelligible.

"Relax mate," Jack waved assuringly, "I was only offering the lass some consolation."

"Oh I'll show **you** some consolation!"

He had reached his breaking point. With masterful skill, young William Turner drew his sword as he had done many times before in practice.

"Not _again_," Jack grunted. _Why do bad things always seem to happen in **this room**?_

The familiar sound of a sword being unsheathed reached Emma's ears in the back room for a second time that day. Once again, William was back to his rash actions – the only thing she and the Commodore could agree on. Grimacing, Emma picked up her common practice sword that was stored in the small room, and dashed out to meet the two men in the other room.

It was with a practiced ease that Captain Jack Sparrow drew his sword from its sheath. It was also quick enough, for his sake, to deflect his opponent's weapon before it could strike him.

"Must we really go through this **_again_**?"

True, Jack enjoyed a good, challenging swordfight now and again, but when matched with as skillful an adversary as William Turner, it began to get annoying when he could not get his way immediately. Still, Jack's pride was insuperable.

"You know, why don't you just give it up – it's not worth getting beat a second time," he said with a smirk while meeting Will's parry.

"You didn't beat me," Will insisted, throwing a combination of high and low blows at the pirate captain, "you **cheated**!"

"Pirate!" Jack never lost the opportunity to remind him of that.

Just as Jack thought he was beginning to gain an advantage in the fight, he and Will were abruptly disrupted by the most unlikely person – it seemed so to Jack, anyway.

" Stop Will! Just bloody **stop it**!"

Jack's eyes widened in astonishment. To his surprise, Emma had run between Will and himself, and managed to intercept one of the blows that Will had dealt for him. The startled William Turner had then to regain his sense while blocking the shockingly forceful blows that Emma was putting out. It was evident that, though she wasn't any happier about her current situation, Emma had formed a newfound strength from her distress.

Panting furiously, Emma stopped jabbing at Will, tossing her sword violently across the room and glaring at him.

"That's just like you, Will."

The tears on her face had dried, leaving stain-like evidence that they had once run their trial down to her chin.

"Wha--" Poor, confused William Turner stood panting, drenched in sweat. He had been caught off guard by his female friend, almost even forgetting that she was there. _For the second time today,_ he added. But he had been fighting because of her. Why had she asked him to stop in such a hostile manner? Had he made a mistake? What had he done wrong?

"It is exactly like you," Emma said whilst shaking her head. "He did absolutely nothing of what you accused him, and there you go overreacting as always!"

"But wait! You – I thought…"

"Maybe you thought wrong, Will, maybe if you would have been persistent in asking me what was wrong instead of jumping to conclusions, you might **know** by now what it is that was wrong and therefore would not have had to act out in such a **USELESS, IDIOTIC MANNER!**"

"Now, now, love, no need for name callin'. Sure he might've overreacted, but ye don't need to point't out." Though he had not known her for very long, Jack was already weary of her temperament, and tried to carefully calm her down without getting beat to a bloody pulp. By the look on Will's face, he could tell that she would not hesitate to bruise his ego, as well as other parts of his body.

"Shut it, Sparrow!" Emma snapped.

Cocking an eyebrow, Jack again looked at his friend – a pitiful sight, I may add – and bit his tongue in order to keep his own temper in check. _I will not hit a woman. Just think it, Jack._

"Besides Will, you know I can take care of myself!" Turning, Emma walked to a nearby haystack that was used to feed the shop's mule, and sat down with a sigh.

_Finally, _though Jack, _She's beginning to cool off. Damn hellcat…_

"I-I'm sorry Emma," spoke Will, "I just thought--"

"Well you thought **wrong**, didn't you?" Having stated the blunt rhetoric, Emma placed her head in her hands heaving another sigh.

_Or **not.**_Jack considered the thought carefully. So it was not over, although, this little mind game he was playing with himself was becoming amusing.

"Well then, what _is _wrong?" A frown creased William's brow, and a slight look of hurt crossed his features as he made his inquiry. Not one of the two other people noticed however – Emma sulking in her own misery, and Jack caught up in his own thoughts. If only there were someway that he could get closer to her, Jack guessed that maybe he could steal another glimpse down Emma's dress…

'_Not NOW!' _Jack's masculine urges were getting the best of him and this was not the right time. Maybe later he could try seducing her.

Looking up from her palms, Emma's voice quavered.

"I-I don't think that I can…"

"It's alright, love," Jack interrupted with a frantic waving of his arms. Anything to make him stop thinking of her in other ways different than she was, sitting before him. Turning to Will, he continued.

"It's like this, ye see…"

"So, ye see, it's really not my fault." Jack had made this point several times during his presentation. An odd silence ensued the end of Emma's story as told by Jack, until finally, Will broke it.

"When does she want you to go see Norrington?" he asked disdainfully.

Glad that the frigid moment had passed, Emma let out the deep breath she had been holding. "Tomorrow! How will I go through with it, Will? I just cannot **stand** him! He's so…so…"

"Repulsive?" Jack offered with a pensive look.

Chuckling, Emma nodded, at which point Jack grinned. She was beginning to think Jack was a very interesting person. She was also finding that she quite liked his dry humor and intellectual quips, no matter how confusing they might be to her. She was finding that she just liked _him_, but then again, what she liked was not a matter of importance to her mother. Sighing, she felt desperately like giving up. She needed to get out.

"Don't worry, Emma," Will assured her, "We are going to figure something out."

After a few minutes, Jack finally spoke up with a snap of his fingers.

"Got it! Brings me back to why I'm here."

"Why **are **you here anyway, Jack?"

"Well, I 'ave a proposition for ye, mate! Will, me lad, I have a treasure I've been meanin' to go after, an adventure for ye if you're willing to come along."

For a quick second Will's eyes glinted, and then just as quickly turned to a suspicious gaze. Was Jack being dishonest as he claimed to be, or could Will trust him – _should_ he trust him, rather. What was Jack up to now?

"What is it? The treasure, I mean."

"**_That_**, dear William, you will find out in due time. Right now yer either in, or yer out."

"Well, if I were to go, what would happen to Emma? And Elizabeth! What am I expected to tell her?"

"This brings me to my next point. I was thinkin' Miss Whibley here," Jack stated as he pointed out Emma, smiling briefly at her, "Might join us in our short excursion. As for your lady friend…" jack cracked a wide smile. "I hear you're engaged. We all know you're a good lad – I'm sure Lizzy could stand to be a few weeks without ye. And even if she's not, you're a big boy right? Make your own decisions. So," Jack asked with the same captain's pride as Will had seen him do to the mute in Tortuga, "what will it be?"

"Well…" As Jack stared him down, Will hesitated, contemplating the consequences he might have to face, were he to join Jack on this endeavor to retrieve gold. He had been looking forward to seeing Jack again with the possibility of going on another trip, but dealing secretly with pirates was risky business. Letting out a deep breath, he continued with piece of mind.

"I _am _a big boy, right?"

Will's boyish grin was enough to make Emma want to laugh, but when Jack grinned and turned to her, it was a different story.

"What's it for you, then, love? Do we have an accord?"

Jack was deeply hoping so. It had been a while since he had a woman on board, with the exception of Anna-Maria – but she was not a _real_ woman. Not in the sense that he meant, anyway. Even if he could just have her on the _Pearl _to look pretty for him, he would be satisfied. Although he may not get her to partake in any scandalous escapades with him as swiftly as the other girls he had seduced – which he now believed would be a difficult task – the possibility was there, because, after all, he _was_ the one and only Captain Jack Sparrow.

Thinking for quite some time, Emma contemplated, as Will had, the consequences her actions would have if she were to run off with this maniacal man – Weighing the pros and cons. Her first option would be to stay. In doing so, she would eventually be forced to court the commodore and marry him, or just as involuntarily marry someone else, condemned to live the dull life of a homemaker. Her second option was to leave with the possibility of never seeing any of her friends again, or her town, or her mother, not to mention getting in trouble with law enforcement. Still, her friends were never _true _friends anyway.

Finally, Emma lifted her head to stare defiantly at the exotic man standing before her, having a set mind.

"Mr. Sparrow, I am terribly sorry, but I must inform you that, whether or not you agree, I am getting on that ship!"

Jack's dark, sun-kissed complexion lit up as he smiled wildly.

"Then it's set, then!"

It had been difficult for Emma to keep a straight face, and so she began laughing hysterically, ensued shortly by her two companions.

"So, when do we leave?"

Emma had managed to control her joyous laughter enough so she could breathe again, both for the sake of her sanity and for the sake of her physical health. Before Emma's inquiry could be answered, however, there came a loud pounding at the door, followed by a voice that made her blood run cold.

"Open up! This is the Royal Navy! We have reason to believe that you are currently harboring a potentially dangerous pirate, whether you are aware of it, or not! If you do not comply with our demands immediately, we will not hesitate to knock down this very door where it stands!" came the voice of Port Royal's very own Commodore James Norrington.

The banging continued for not very long, but to Emma it seemed like an eternity. Her hopes, her plans to escape her wretched life, were foiled. Fate was delivering her into the very hands of the man she despised the most. He had never done anything to harm or embarrass her, yet she hated him all the same. Time sifted slowly as sand through an hourglass, and this was all Emma was aware of. So involved was she in this, that she barely noticed when Jack called to her.

"Emma, now!" whispered Jack.

"W-what?" Emma asked in a gentle, frail voice. She had not understood him, and Jack needed to go at that instant. There would be no opportune moment, and he was getting tired of springing himself out of jail so much. There was only one choice left for him. IN one quick flash, Jack ducked, picking up Emma and swinging her over his shoulder.

"I'll meet you later," mouthed will as he headed for the front entrance.

Before Emma could utter a protest, Jack bounded out the back door, just in time to evade the Royal Navy as they bustled in through the front door of the Blacksmith's shop.

Thanks for everything people! Don't forget: R/R!


	5. I can Assure you: Captain Jack Sparrow d...

**A/N:** I have received two reviews for the last chapter. Thank you to those two. This may be the last one I post until July due to my pending trip now in June. That is all.

**Disclaimer:** No, believe it or not, I still am not in proper ownership of Jack Sparrow, or any other part of the Pirates of the Caribbean movie (I don't want Will, anyway.) I am in the process of it though. I have well-paid attorneys working on the case as we speak! You'll see, I'll have my revenge, Disney! Evil laugh But, I do own Emma Whibley, so keep your dirty paws off her you mangy cads!

Chapter 5 - "I assure you this, love: Captain Jack Sparrow **does not **wear women's dresses."

Snapping out of her reverie and becoming aware of her position on his shoulder, Emma began to struggle in jack's grasp. They had just barely escaped the Royal Guards, and she was grateful that Jack had gotten her out when he left, but now she was also becoming aware of the various odd looks the two were receiving from the few people who occupied the street behind the Smithy.

"Jack, put me down! This is ridiculous!"

"Just stay still, woman! You can't very well run well in that dress and petticoats anyway, now can ye?"

Shocked that he would refer to her clothing to such a specific point, Emma then noticed just how close she was to the man. She rested face down with her abdomens folding over Jack's shoulder so that if she looked down she could see the strange view of his boots trampling the soil of fertile Jamaica. Jack's hand rested behind her thighs, assuring that his passenger would not fall as long as he was in charge of the ride. The odd looks Emma had gained as result to this, she noticed, were more of disapproval than actual curiosity, and she was sure that her name would soon be passed around to feed the town's hunger for gossip. Not that she cared, though – she barely liked anyone in Port Royal anyway.

After pressing the matter further, it soon became clear to Emma that there would be no negotiating this matter.

'_Damn that Sparrow,'_ she thought bitterly. He was just as stubborn as she was, if not more.

It was not until the salty sea breeze fully invaded her nasal passages that Jack finally set Emma down.

"Finally! I thought I would never…"

Upon turning around, Emma gasped and was awed into silence, all thoughts and complaints being forgotten. In the water before her lay the grandest ship she had ever seen, it's black hull and full, fresh ebony sails creating a majestic and mythical air to the schooner. She was more beautiful than Emma had imagined all those times that she tried to envision Will on his quest to save Elizabeth. Rendered speechless, there was nothing left for Emma to do but gape.

Noticing Emma's awe at this precious ship, Jack smiled with the pride of a father who was showing off his newborn babe.

"And this, love, is the _Black Pearl._"

Emma released a breath that she had not been aware she had been holding, and chuckled lightly.

"She's beautiful, Jack…"

"Isn't she? Well, let's get going! Got some people you need to meet before we make way."

With the largeness of the _Pearl,_ Emma found it amusing how very close to town Jack was able to bring her without being noticed. To the east of the island's capital was a small, natural cove. For some reason, fish did not find the inlet favorable, and therefore neither did anglers. The shoreline, too, was unfavorable to the primary settlers due to the jagged rocks that lined the coast. It was unpleasant scenery to them, and so they settled further west in the island where the beach was smoother, so the citizens bothered not with it. Neither did the navy. A thick forest of mangroves and palm trees in this uncultivated part of the island obstructed the view of the little anchorage where the _Black Pearl_ was safely nestles in the tide.

"Listen up men! Gather 'round, I have some important news!"

The demanding voice of her new captain friend distracted Emma from her little muse. They were now aboard the Pirate sloop, having rowed there – or rather, Jack having rowed them there – in a small rowboat. Emma became suddenly aware of the _Pearl's _inhabitants, most bedraggled and menacing in appearance.

"This, here, is Miss Emma Whibley,"Jack continued speaking to his crew.

A small series of hoots and catcalls were made as Jack said this, causing Emma to unknowingly inch closer to Jack. He was her only possible savior at that moment in the unknown world of villainous buccaneers she had now entered.

Quickly with a wave of his arm, Jack silenced his unruly group of men.

"I'll have none of this while she is aboard my ship!" he growled. "Miss Whibley has agreed to join us in our little adventure, as my guest, and if I hear so much as one complaint, I swear on me grave that I'll keel-haul ev'ry last one of ye and find myself another crew! Understood?"

The wide-eyed crew erupted in a harmonious choir of "Aye, Cap'n"s – almost all had seen some keelhauling at some point and none wished to be on that side of the ship. Eventually, the men scattered at Jack's command, readying the ship to lift anchor as soon as Master Turner set foot on the pitch-black decks.

In the meantime, Jack introduced Emma to a few of the crewmembers, such as Davie Phillips, the Boatswain, and sometimes the Helmsman, who immediately designated himself Emma's guardian and protector in the case that "any of these sea-mongrels try ye." Also made known to her was Mr. Joshamee Gibbs, and older fellow who was Jack's first mate. He did not seem as enthusiastic to meet Emma as Davie, and simply looked from her to Jack, then scurried off mumbling about bad luck.

"Don't mind Gibbs," Jack said in reaction to Emma's perplexed features, "he's a bit…superstitious, ye might say."

Nodding slowly, Emma followed Jack down the stairs that led to the lower levels of the ship, where her tour of the _Black Pearl_ would begin. Jack walked her through a series of levels, shoeing her both the gun deck and the sweeps. On the higher decks, she viewed the more common rooms such as the hold, the armory, the Galley, Kitchen, and crew's cabins, including that of the First Mate.

Finally, after what seemed about two hours, they walked across the deck, briefly taking the time to see the sunset, and reached a door at the end of a short, indoor corridor.

"…and this is the Captain's Quarters."

Jack swung open the door and ushered his newfound lady friend in as he had in all the other rooms. Looking around, Emma absorbed the details of the cabin. The dark paneled walls were like the pearl's deck, only not as black. A moderate desk sat in a corner of the room with a few hanging shelves in a right angle to it. A dresser stood to her right by the door with trinkets strewn across it. All the furniture was made of a rich, deep, cherry wood – unbeknownst to Jack that was Emma's favorite. Directly across from the entrance lay a large bed lined with fine, expensive-looking, silken sheets that were of a crimson red coloring. A nightstand stood on either side of the bed, one appropriately decorated with a half-emptied bottle of rum. To Emma's surprise, she found it quite organized for being the room of an infamous pirate.

"It's very nice, Jack – I see being Captain pays off." Emma smirked, though one thing was nagging in her mind.

"Jack? Well, I was just wondering…where do you intend for me to sleep?"

Jack turned his face down to stare at the floorboards, looking pensive as ever with his hand to his chin as he hummed to himself. He hadn't given it much though, really, and that was not a lie. He had just decided on a whim when he invited her along, but he wanted to look at least somewhat considerate!

"Well, you can sleep here," he stated nonchalantly, waving a hand around at the room.

Emma's face fell with disbelief. Was this truly a madman that stood before her? Did he honestly expect her to off-handedly share a room with him, a person she had only met hours before? And a man, no less?

"Mr. Sparrow," Emma laughed a bit nervously, "certainly you are jesting. Now in all seriousness…"

"In all seriousness, your options haven't changed much, Miss Whibley. It's either here in my room with me, or in a hammock with the crew. Personally, I find the bed much more comfortable," Jack issued with a smug smile.

Weighing her options, Emma shuddered inwardly at the idea of having to share a room with the motley looking crew she had recently met, and quickly reconsidered Jack's proposal. '_Elizabeth was right_,' she thought. '_Jack **can be** despicable_.'

"Well, considering my limited options in this situation, I suppose that there is no harm in staying here. After all, you have yet to give me a reason not to trust you…" she spoke with determination, though inside Emma was truly uncertain of her decision.

"Wonderful! It's set then. Listen, love, it's getting late and dear William should be coming aboard soon, so I must go and make sure that m'lady is being well attended to." Jack said with a series of various hand motions that dazed Emma.

"'Till then, you have free roam of the ship. The washroom," he said pointing out another door within the room "is at your disposal if you wish to bathe. I've already had my men bring in a basin of freshwater for you."

The mention of a bath brought Emma to another realization.

"Jack! What will I wear? I had no time to bring any sort of wardrobe! Oh, this is horrible," she muttered to herself.

"Ah, Miss Whibley, that brings me to my next point."

Motioning for her to follow, Jack walked across the room and opened the lid of a rather large chest, revealing several well-made dresses that Emma found quite to her delight.

"I'm guessing most should be about your size."

Jack's eyes again roamed her figure. The very sight of her sent such an increasing warmth to his nether regions that he and to bite down on his lower lip to refrain from taking her right then. She was gorgeous.

'_Not now, Jacky boy! Remember, perseverance and charm – then you can have the girl.'_

Luckily, Emma was too fascinated with the wardrobe before her to notice Jack's looks of longing. Raising an eyebrow, Emma jested with a hint of curiosity.

"Jack, is there something you haven't told me?"

"Are you implying that I secretly dress as a woman as a pastime?" Jack looking from Emma to the dresses, and then back, narrowing his eyes.

"You said it, not me," replied Emma mockingly. Placing a hand on her hip, she continued her minor investigation. "Besides, why else would a single man such as yourself have an array of ladies' clothing?"

"From special occasion, darling. They're what you might call…souvenirs," Jack answered with a knowing smile. "I assure you this, love: Captain Jack Sparrow **Does not **wear women's dresses."

Emma laughed at this as she pondered what event might have caused Jack to end up with so many outfits, before finally shoeing him out of the cabin so that she could bathe. Locking the door, she proceeded to strip in the washroom, and climbed in the large water-basin. Sometime mid-bath, she became aware of the ship's gentle rolling, and she sighed contentedly. They were on their way to the adventure she so yearned for. Freedom was finally hers.

* * *

Exiting the main corridor and walking onto the top-deck, Emma took note in how quickly night had fallen. She was wearing a dress that she found in Jack's Sea Chest that was similar to the one she had earlier been sporting. She had never been one for gaudy dresses, and found that she quite liked the simple yet elegant off-white dress she was now wearing. Hearing her name, Emma turned fully to find her good friend Will Turner approaching.

"Will! How are you doing? Did the Guards give you much trouble?"

"No," he replied shaking his head, "they searched the shop left and right and found no trace of Jack having been there, much to Norrington's disappointment."

"Good ridden!" Emma sneered. "And Elizabeth?"

"Well, it took some convincing, but I assured her we would be careful. By the look on your face, I can tell you like the _Pearl_."

"Oh, yes, the ship is marvelous!" Emma exclaimed with glee."

"Well, I'm happy you like her, as I am sure Jack is. So, where is it that you are staying?"

"Oh, right! I'm just staying in Jack's cabin. We agreed that it would be best if --"

"**_What_**?"

Will's last contribution to the conversation was one of shock and disbelief. How could Jack be so careless! Did he really think that Emma would…? Oh, sometimes that Sparrow just made him mad!

"Will, I wouldn't worry if I were you --"

As Will stormed off towards the helm, Emma's attempt to calm him failed miserably. With nothing more to do, Emma followed suit behind her friend.

"Are you insane, Jack!"

Startled, Jack turned to look at the younger man with a confused look. It wasn't every day that grown men came up to his face and began yelling at him. Well, unless of course they were drunk, but unless Will had gotten into his secret rum stash…

"Ah, I see you liked the dresses, love – ye look splendid," Jack said, grinning when he noticed Emma standing beside Will. She looked more than nice. She looked…ravishing, which was what he wanted to do to her right then.

At Jack's flattery, a slow blush began to creep up Emma's cheeks. It was stopped, however, when Will's furious voice rang out again beside her.

"She's not just any other girl, Jack! What were you thinking, asking her to sleep in your room?"

Jack's face fell serious and he spoke calmly, though the aggravation in his voice was noticeable. He did not like to be reprimanded in front of his crew, but if William Turner wanted a show, he would bloody get one.

"Well, Will, Seeing as I am captain of this ship, and it is my responsibility to see to my passengers with the utmost care, I thought to myself, 'Gee, Jack, A bonny lass like Emma aboard me ship where there hasn't been a woman's company in quite a time, what should ye do? Oh, I know! Maybe I should ask her to sleep in my room, **so she won't have to bloody sleep with the damned crew!**"

Glaring at the men who had ceased their work, Jack, yelled, "Get back to work, and get to bed!" a command with which they immediately complied.

Examining her fingernails, Emma shifted uneasily under the mounting pressure, avoiding eye contact with either of her friends. Letting a slow breath out through his nose, Jack sensed Emma's discomfort at being the subject of the argument, and quickly tried to ease her.

"You know you can trust me, mate; I'm an honest man, honestly. Now why don't we just all sit back and enjoy our first night's freedom, eh?"

"That's a wonderful idea, wouldn't you say, Will?" Emma added promptly.

"Yes…let's."

Tying a rope around the spurs of the helm to keep the _Black Pearl_ on course, Jack strode towards the bow where he joined his two friends, Emma and Will. The three were consumed by an eerie silence, Jack on Emma's right, and Will to her left, the past argument long but forgotten. It was in this position, though she was glad the quarrel had subsided, the Emma felt most uncomfortable. Before, she at least had the knowledge what each man was thinking, but their new silence was more unnerving than she deemed possible. The tension between Jack and Will was so much so, to the point that Emma felt she could slice it with a knife – and she gladly would, if only she had one available. Fearing that her own loss of sanity would soon take place, Emma stood from her seat and sauntered to the railing where she drowned her angst with the black sea, penetrating and serene.

A few minutes passed, Will as well stood up, and heaving a heavy sigh, spoke for the first time since the fight.

"Well, it's been a long day," he said forcing a small docile smile. "I think it best that I retreat to my quarters. Goodnight Jack," Will acknowledged with a nod, and then continued, "Emma."

"Goodnight," Emma and Jack replied simultaneously.

Throwing Jack a gracious smile, Emma turned back to view the ocean, the sound of William's footsteps fading into the night. Mentally she sighed at the relief of stress that she felt once the two shipmates had been separated. She had not been sure how much longer she would have lasted in the silent battle that raged between them, and had been waiting for one to give up. In this case, Will had lost.

As she stood with her back to him, Jack ran his eyes over her figure again. Bathed in the pallid light of the full moon, her features were accentuated, her long, golden hair blowing freely in the night breeze, hanging past her waist where it turned to large, gentle locks that rested on her impressively wide hips. To him she seemed mysterious and intriguing. The more he saw of her, the more he had the urge to hold her, to touch her – to slide his hands and lips over every possible inch of her body, and know her. He wanted Emma, and, by all means necessary, he would have her.


	6. Now to add fuel to the fire, just a bit

**Disclaimer: **I already said I don't own him, _damn it!_ You don't need to remind me! I mean, can't a girl dream? sobs What a cruel, _cruel_ world…

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay, everyone. As some know, I was in Europe for the past two weeks, and just recently returned. I am working on chapter seven, but if I do not get more of a response to my story, then I will have to stop writing and return to Quizilla.

**Ye be warned!**

**Chapter 6 – **_Now to add some fuel to the fire, just a bit'_

_'What to do?'_ Thought Will Turner as he headed to the Crew's Quarters. He did not have the least idea of what to do, considering he had never really planned for such things to happen. It wasn't his fault, he convinced himself, that this situation presented itself, for how was he to know? Striding quietly across the room as to not wake the sleeping seamen, Will settled in his own hammock at last. When he had one in the struggle to center himself, Will sighed in a mixture of both contentedness and discomfort, two opposing forces claiming him. Thinking positively, Jack had assured him a more comfortable bunk once they had time to move the stores from the extra room into the hold. As for the matter occupying his mind, Will groaned. He set in his mind that things would fix themselves, and, though he did not believe it, fell into a silent fit of sleep.

Shifting her gaze from the sea to the late-night sky, Emma was filled with wonder. The sky was a starless void, the thin gray clouds slowly covering the moon accompanied by the ocean's gentle waves lapping against the _Black Pearl's_ hull casting an eerie atmosphere that made her shiver. Lost in awe, she startled as a warm arm snaked around her waist.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Jack whispered in her ear from behind. He was dangerously close, so close that she could feel the heat of his breath as he spoke, sending chills all throughout her body. Despite this, Emma swallowed hard and turned to face him with new determination, to inquire upon his actions. She would not allow herself to be frisked by any man that easily, no matter how good looking or talented he might be. Opening her mouth to speak, Emma did not get the time of day, and she began to notice that Jack liked to intervene a lot.

"I thought you looked cold and all, so I wanted to offer you my coat," he explained holding up a defensive hand. "After all, we wouldn't want you catching a cold on your first night at sea."

"No, we wouldn't"

Indeed Jack had removed his coat and had slung it over his right arm. Emma smiled and accepted the extra warmth he had offered her.

'_I could also think of other ways to warm 'er up.' _Jack grinned slightly at the thought of wrestling her, although it was in vain.

Slinking on the weathered brown coat, Emma noticed for the first time the extent of Jack's tan as the wind swept her a brief glance of his exposed chest beneath his billowy shirt. Suddenly aware that she had been starring, and thinking of Jack in the most unrespectable manner, Emma pried her eyes away. Turning to hide her redness, she returned to where the three had previously been sitting, and took up her seat. Thankfully, Jack had not seen her measuring him. He was far too involved with his own thoughts that seemed to speak to him from the horizon.

'_I wish I knew what he was thinking.'_ Emma glanced at Jack's rigid back._ 'Well, then again…maybe not.'_

'_Okay, just breathe, Jack…you'll be fine.' _Glancing down at his pants again, Jack's head quickly shot up to look at the sea, his hands tightening silently around his beloved ship's guardrails. Exhaling slowly through his nose, Jack closed his eyes and counted to fifty before looking down again…nothing.

'_Deep breaths, Jack, deep breaths! Give it time and ye can have her willingly,' _Jack mouthed to himself. He was strongly trying to fight his urge to take Emma right there.

'_On the bloody decks!'_

'_No!' _Hismind said it would definitely **not** be a good idea.

When at last he managed to control his excitement, Jack drew another breath and turned to engage the source of his problem with conversation.

"Wonderful night, eh love?" Mentally he kicked himself for saying such stupidities_. Wonderful night? He was Captain Jack Sparrow, for Christ's sake!_

Emma's only response to his query was a deep, drawn out sigh. Jack had truthfully expected to coax a more positive response from her, but at least it proved she was still listening.

"What's the problem?"

The concern in his voice sounded much more sincere than he had meant it to. Yes, he was known to be a good actor at any time, but truth be told, he _was _concerned. This new development was of course a mystery to him. Since when did Jack Sparrow worry about something if it was not for his personal gain? Though showing concern, even false concern, would personally benefit him by possibly getting her in his bed, it was not what had inspired the tone of his voice. True, he did look out for friends from time to time, but with Emma, it was different. With the lass that stood before him, he had a rush through his body that was not only sexual, but that made him care for any affliction she might receive. He suddenly wanted to heal her hurts, make right anything that had been done wrong to her. For a moment it occurred to Jack that he was being selfless, this coming from a man who's favorite motto was, 'Take what ye can, give nothing back!' Something was just not right in the world, he concluded, and he needed a mug of rum, fast.

"Hmm?" she hummed as if she had missed his question.

'_Is she even **listening!**_' Jack exclaimed inwardly. It was as if every cell of his being strived for her attention, and the mere notion that she might _not_ be listening was exasperating.

'_Pull yourself together, man! Yer letting her get a bloody hold of ye!'_

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emma said shaking her head, "I was just thinking of what happened earlier." Casting her look down, Emma could not figure why she felt so shy around Jack Sparrow.

"I mean," she continued, "Will has been acting quite strangely since he came on board." Emma's hazel gaze lifted to meet Jack's powerful one, her face a mask of confusion.

"I know exactly what you mean, love!" Jack replied with dramatic flare. "I come to help cheer the whelp, invite him aboard me ship, and the first thing he does is jump on my case! Not very grateful, I'd say."

"Jack, this is serious!" Emma admonished. "He is not like this. Sure he can act irrationally from time to time, but the Will Turner _I _know is **never **like this!"

"Alright, alright, I know," Jack held his hands up in self-defense. "But don't worry about it. I'm sure the lad's just nervous to be back at sea and away from his **_beloved Elizabeth_**." To further express his point, Jack clasped his hands at his chest and flitted his eyes.

Emma could not help but stifle a laugh at his impersonation of the feminine. The stereotypical brute.

"Besides," Jack leaned casually against the railing, "ye know how grubby that Norrington can be…" Seeing the grimace on Emma's face, he quickly apologized, remembering the events that brought the voluptuous lady on his_ Black Pearl_.

"Well, I certainly hope you're right, Jack." Somehow, Jack's reassuring statement did not sound so credible to Emma, though his attempts to comfort her did make her feel a bit better. Pushing the matter out of her mind, she allowed a new realization to strike her.

"I'm tired," her words came muffled through a wide yawn.

"Off to bed it is with you, then!" Jack ordered.

'_If only it were off to bed ye, too,'_ he thought sadly. Maybe if he could get past that, whatever he was feeling would dissipate.

Far too tired to argue with hi, despite his patronizing tone, Emma allowed Jack to lead her to the sleeping chambers. It was upon reaching the last door in the corridor that Emma noticed Jack was still with her, and clearly had no intention of leaving.

"Erm…"

"It's my room, love, remember?"

"Oh, yes! B-but that wasn't what I was going to ask!" Emma stuttered stubbornly.

For Jack, her answer was quick – too quick. So, she was not going to further object him sleeping in the room with her. Interesting…

"Really? What, pray tell, were you going to inquire, then?" Jack asked with a bemused smile, his arms lazily crossed mockingly over his chest. Carefully he studied her with his head tilted to the side.

Thousands of answers ran through Emma's mind as she desperately searched for a valid response.

"Do…Do you have anything I can wear to sleep?"

It _was_ true. Emma had left her bedclothes and all other worldly possessions in Port Royal. For a moment longer, Jack studied her. Then, leaning forward he opened the door to his cabin and slipped past Emma. Watching from the doorway, Emma saw Jack light a lamp at his desk, and then saunter to his armoire, shaking his head.

'_What the hell am I thinking! Can't I just mak'er sleep in the bloody dress? Then again, it probably wouldn't be too comfortable,' Jack reasoned. 'Besides, she'd mention it at some point, an' I'd suffer all the same.' Pulling a clean shirt from the top drawer, Jack tossed it to Emma._

"_It's all I've got. Should be more comfortable than yer petticoats, I'll bet," he sighed. She was sleeping in his bed wearing not but a shirt, and yet he could not have her. 'Yet'_ he repeated, standing before her expectantly waiting for her to change.

"Turn around." Shirt in hand, Emma's voice was unquavering and authoritative. It was not a plea, nor a request, but an order. She was **ordering **him, and for some reason Jack liked it.

"Do I really have to?" Jack whined childishly. When Emma did not respond, Jack spoke again.

"No '_Please?' _No 'Thank you Jack, you're so king, so gracious, so handsome'?"

Emma's eyes narrowed into two small slits, an image of Jack's agitation.

"Alright, alright, I get the message!" Jack turned around. It was probably better that way, he decided, because if he did see her change he might truly go mad.

Slipping on the shirt, Emma tied the strands at the top of the v-neck. The shirt's length reached about her knee, which made her feel naked, but she guessed that her petticoats would be worse of an option. She only hoped that Jack would not find her too interesting a specimen.

"Perfect," she muttered under her breath. Taking it as a sign that she had finished, Jack sat on the edge of the bed where her removed his boots and effects. His shirt soon followed, and when he was stripped to his breeches, he lay dawn on the right side of the bed, taking a large swig of rum from the bottle of the bedside table.

Starring blankly at Jack, Emma felt her face growing hot, the blood pumping furiously in her veins, and she quickly averted her eyes from his tan, chiseled chest. It was true that she had quite a wild past with the boys of her old town, and her reputation of being an excellent kisser preceded her, but Captain Jack Sparrow was no boy – he was a full-fledged **man**. Never before in her life had she seen that much of a man, and she clenched her teeth with the fear she would swoon.

"W-where am I supposed to sleep?"

Jack smirked, patting the bed next to him. Emma was evidently flushed. So the little hellcat had never seen much of a man before? It made no difference to him; on the contrary, it made things even _more_ interesting, and he became more determined to bed her.

"…D-do you have any extra pillows?" Emma stuttered once more. Her tongue felt numb. She had no control over it, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not keep her senses stable.

"Nope, none. But," Jack said lifting his index finger, "I'll get ye some when we make port tomorrow, I promise." Solemnly he placed a hand over his heart. "Now be a doll an' blow out the lamp, eh."

Compliant with her orders, Emma turned off the light at Jack's desk and with difficulty made her way to the opposite side of the bed from which Jack sat. After hesitantly sitting on the edge, Emma found herself lying down on the bed. How exactly it was that she got there, she could not be sure, but she did know that through the dark her face was still as bright as a tomato.

Jack grinned through the dark, holding back a chuckle. He was making her nervous, and that was not necessarily a _bad_ thing. If she truly had no interest in him, she would just get in bed and sleep without a fuss.

"You stay on your side, and I stay on mine…understood?" Emma's words sounded sleepy, yet uncertain.

"Got it…" Jack mumbled. His breathing gradually became slow and even as sleep took him.

Closing her eyes, Emma found it difficult to stay awake, lulled by the steady rocking of the _Black Pearl_ and Jack's steady breathing. Soon she fell in a dreamless sleep filled with nothing but the aroma of the sea, and something else she could not put her finger on. Was that…rum? Ah, how long it had been since she had tasted the fine beverage. Savoring the scent, she moaned contentedly.

Certain that Emma was fully sound asleep, Jack opened his eyes and smiled. He was sure that Emma hadn't seen as much of a man as he had exposed to her that night, her rapid glances and deep blush only confirming his assumptions. Yes, he was positive. No matter how impractical she was for a woman, all signs said he was right, and he was determined to be her first.

"Now to fuel the fire, just a bit…" Turning on his side, Jack lifted his arm and laid it gently to rest on Emma's side. Slowly, he crept his hand to her back, his satisfaction heightened when she moaned and snuggled closer to him in her unconscious state. Maybe this would not be as hard as he thought. He gave it a week. But could he really wait that long?

'_Good things come to those who wait, after all.'_

And Emma was indeed a _very_ good thing…

* * *

Smiling contentedly, Emma became aware of a warm sensation. It reminded her much of her childhood, when she would lie in the arms of her father on Christmas mornings and discuss the night's events. Opening her eyes, Emma was met with warm, tanned flesh. Clamping her eyes shut, she opened them again, and they grew wide. She was right. There _were _arms around her, and they were none other's than Captain Jack Sparrow. 

Startled, Emma let out a quick, high-pitched scream that sent Jack jumping for his pistol, and her toppling to the floor with an ungraceful thud. When she looked up panting, she saw that for a minute, Jack was frantically looking around the room with his loaded pistol. Some of the _Pearl's_ crew had told her stories that made her believe Jack may be standing on the cliff of insanity. Hopefully, she had not pushed him off the edge.

Coming to his senses, Jack snapped. He was definately _not_ a morning person.

"What the bloody hell was that for!"

"We made an arrangement last night and you broke it, you **mangy cad!**" Emma yelled back in anger. "You agreed to sleep on **your** side, and -"

"I **know** what the accord was, **_darling_**, I'm not stupid!"

"Really? Some would beg to differ," she stated bluntly, rolling her eyes in the process.

"Well, _Miss Whibley_, if you were so **offended **and** embarrassed** –"

"I was **not** embarrassed!"

"Fine then! _Offended_! Why didn't you just shove me off in your sleep, since that is obviously your specialty." Jack's voice dripped with sarcasm. "**Well?**" he asked irately when she did not respond. She wouldn't look at him. Walking to where she now stood, Jack pulled her chin with his hand so that she was forced to.

"I know your type of woman, Emma," Jack said, his tone dangerously low. "Blame me all you want. You can't resist me forever."

"I'm not resisting anything," she said coolly.

"Hmm? Then tell me why you got so worked up over a hold if it was innocent?"

Emma clenched her jaw and swallowed hard, looking solidly into his eyes. If she felt at all like trembling, she would not show it. Once more, Jack studied her face with his eyes, then dropped his hand and turned to reach for his boots.

Jack was right, and Emma knew it. One cannot control what they do in sleep, and yet she was blaming him. Crossing her arms, she turned from him and huffed. She hated admitting defeat.

"I'm sorry, _Captain_…I overreacted." She had lost a battle she could never have one to begin with, and she loathed herself for being stupid.

Jack's demeanor immediately changed. Oh, how he loved always being right!

"It's alright. There's been a lot of overreacting lately, so I'll allow this one to slip," Jack shrugged on his coat and opening the doorway, where he stopped. "I've got to go manage the crew, love, but it's still early. You should get more sleep. In about two hours we should be docking, so I'll get you up a while, savvy?"

Emma nodded dumbly, shocked at Jack's change of mood. He was almost worse than a woman!

"Sleep tight," Jack winked before stepping out and closing the door behind him. His grin gave Emma goose bumps

Once he was gone, Emma rubbed her sore bum and sat on the bed.

"What a strange person…"

'_It doesn't excuse the fact that he was right,' a voice in her head said._

"True," Emma sighed, "And he's so…_nice _about it!"

'_**And** he always knows what to say. He's so…"_

"**Whoa!** Hold it, are you saying…?" Emma exclaimed in alarm. There was no way she could even think that her and Jack would…_could_… It was unfathomable! It was down right silly!

'_Well you admitted he **was** nice about it, and that he **is **funny,' her conscience argued. 'Plus! You cannot deny the man is **extremely** attractive.'_

"But – But he's Will's _friend_!"

'_So are you. What's your point?'_

"Not to mention he's a pirate and a rogue!"

_'And__ when has that stopped you before?'_

"This is ridiculous! The man infuriates me! There is no possible way that I like Jack!"

No one responded.

"Oh, no," Emma whined in agony. Smothering her face with a pillow, she tried to suppress the incessant smile on her face. "I like him…" The groan came as a blur, muffled by feathers and cloth. So entwined in her own thoughts, Emma failed to hear the knock on the cabin door.

* * *

"Rise and shine! It's a beautiful morning to be working on the riggin', and here you are, sleeping away!" With his usual rolling gait, Jack waltzed to the small room's porthole and swung it open, letting in a fresh ocean breeze. 

Rudely awakened, William Turner rolled out of bed, disgruntled and rubbing his eyes.

"Why did you wake me up, Jack?" Will pulled on his shirt that was spread on the edge of his hammock. He had awakened when the other members of the crew got up for the morning's work, but had dismissed as a dream and went back to sleep.

Clicking his tongue, jack waged his finger. "Shame, shame! And here I thought you were becoming an able bodied sailor," he sighed while shaking his head. "I'll be expectin' ye up on deck in a few minutes, so go get yerself something to eat." Turning back to the small circular window, Jack spoke more casually. "Our feminine friend is still in the cabin. She'll be coming to port with us."

Inhaling deeply, Jack turned back to face Will and smiled. "Ah, Tortuga. It's been too long since I've restocked my rum closet!" Jack's eyes gleamed like gold at the thought, giving him the image of a small child at Christmas time.

Will chuckled slightly as he pulled on his shoes, but immediately his smile fell.

"Jack, are you sure it's a good idea to take her into Tortuga?"

"Why not? The lady came to see other parts of the world, didn't she?"

"Well, yes but...Jack, about Emma…about last _night_…"

"I know," Jack cut in. "But let me ask you this, Will; when have I ever given you a reason **not** to trust me?"

Will contemplated on answering that question. He was not too sure if he should mention their first encounter, but did not have the time to make the decision before Jack continued.

"Trust me, I have the best intentions. After all, ye said it last night, mate – she's not just any other gel. I've noticed that." Jack tapped his finger on his forehead, and then made his way to the door.

"Well, I'm off!" he bellowed.

Will watched after Jack as he walked down the hall. Maybe it was time he went to visit Emma.

* * *

Kneeling, Emma was awkwardly bent over with her forehead touching the mattress. She felt so stupid! How could she let this happen to her? Yes, she decided, it was everything. Everything about him intrigued her, even the dangerous tone of his voice when he was angry made her tingle. 

"What a man," she muttered into the pillow. Just the thought of him was making her hot.

Suddenly, the door to the cabin flew open. Startled, Emma sat up and hugged the pillow to her chest, then let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, Will, it's just you!"

"Who did you think I was, Jack?" Will asked jokingly as he stepped in and closed the door.

Emma's face drained of color. "n-no. No!" she stuttered and laughed. "I was just thinking of something and you startled me, is all. Did you need something?"

"I just wanted to check if you needed anything. Are you sure that you are fine?" He eyed her curiously. Something was not right with Emma.

"Yes, of course!" she assured him

Still unconvinced, Will studied her closely. "Is that Jack's shirt you're wearing?" Will frowned. Emma's legs were under the covers, but he imagined that the shirt did not cover much of them. _'If Jack's trying anything with her, I swear I'll -" _

"Hmm? Oh, yes!" Emma looked down at her makeshift nightgown. "I didn't have anything to wear and didn't want to wrinkle my dress, so he let me use this."

Questioning the silly smile on Emma's face, Will shifted his gaze to the empty side of the bed where there was still the imprint of a head on the pillow.

"And he slept here!"

"Of course, Will. It's his bed, and he's _Captain Jack Sparrow_, after all – I wouldn't expect anything less from him." Laughing, Emma shook her head. "Don't worry, Jack didn't do anything" _'Anything I mind, anyway…'she dearly hoped he would not see past her lie. Will had always looked after her like a protective older brother – which she admired – but sometimes she found it was better for him not to know about certain things than to put up with his endless ranting._

_Closing his eyes, Will passed a weary hand through his hair, and sighed. He knew it was now or never, and he braced himself for what he was about to say._

"_Look, Emma, we need to talk."_

'Oh no, not another lecture…'_ Emma was about to protest, but as if on cue, someone decided to intervene._

"_Emma, pet, it's time to get up! We're docking in half an hour!" Jack barged through the door. "OH, William! Did ye need something?_

"_Yes, actually." Will tried to control his annoyance. "I needed to talk to –" _

"_Half an hour!" Emma cut him off. "Out! Both of you, **out**! I need to get dressed!" Gathering the tangled bed sheet, she wrapped it around her waist and awkwardly shoved them towards the door._

"_Are you sure, love? I really think I should stay and inspect," Jack argued cheekily. _

"_You do that, Jack Sparrow, and I'll flog you with your own bottle of rum!" Emma took pleasure when Jack's eyes widened at the threat. She might like him, but that did not mean she would let him have his way._

_After the men had left, Emma bathed quickly and dressed in her own gown. Upon reaching the deck, she observed that they were already docked. _

"_Ah, Emma! Let's go!" Jack called out hurriedly._

"_Where are we?" she asked, puzzled as he grabbed her by the forearm._

_Jack Smiled slyly._

"_Welcome to Tortuga, love!"_


	7. Ashes

**Disclaimer: **Okay, how many bloody times must I go through this? (It's a rhetoric, dears.)I have yet to own Jacky and his hot self, or any other part of the movie as far as I am concerned. Unless, of course, those lawyers of mine are not figments of my imagination and have actually acquired him for me...but I doubt it. So, what do I _really_ own, you ask? I own Emma Whibley and the nameless guy in the story. Not that I want him. No, really -I don't. You'll understand why when you read the story. **THE END!**

**A/N:** I haven't gotten many reviews. You are dissapointing me, my public. I do not even ask for **good** reviews. You could send me HATE MAIL for all I care! believe it or not, some authors actually like it when you _critique_ their work! Whoa, what a concept, right? Get with the program, will ya?

_**Chapter 7 –** **Ashes**_

It was 1:30 in the afternoon and a few of Tortuga's locals were already occupying the dirty streets. Nothing really happened during the daylight hours there, Jack knew, but come nightfall Tortuga would come to life, showing its true colors. This visit would only be a small taste for Emma, he decided. Striding confidently between Will and Emma, Jack went on about the wonderful and proliferous aspects of the pirate town, waving his hands in tune with his explanations, as was his custom. He had allowed the crew one night's shore leave, as long as they were ready to set sail in the morning. It would allow them enough time to _saddle up_,as it were, but if any man was late or absent come dawn, he would be left behind and immediately replaced at the next port.

On a normal visit, Jack too would indulge in Tortuga's more pleasurable attractions, but this time he had something else in mind – or rather, _someone_ else. Emma. She was beautiful, elegant, and got under his skin like no other girl he had met before. Jack also had the feeling she could be more of a spitfire than he had witnessed. What he _had_ seen proved that she could hold her own. Emma was different from other women he had been with, in what way, he could not depict, but he knew she would by no means be easy. She was a challenge, and Jack liked challenges.

'_Yes, she is definitely a challenge,'_ he thought. But conquerable all the same.

Jack Sparrow always won.

Weaving down the streets of the 'quaint little drinking town' Jack had mentioned, Emma began to doubt his credibility.

'_He is a pirate, after all.'_

True, there was not much activity right then, but what _was_ happening slightly disturbed her. Walking beside Jack, Emma looked about her, wide-eyed, as he pointed out several things. Dirt, hung-over men lined the streets, most casting lustful looks at her with a combination of lewd comments and whistles, all calling after her. Recoiling from the street-sides intuitively, she ended up bumping into Jack. Taking the opportunity to be fresh, Jack wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Groans and curses sounded as men realized that so long she was with Jack Sparrow, she was off limits.

Grinning, Jack winked at Emma. Her eyes widened and she bit her tongue, turning her face so he would not see the array of colors painting her cheeks.

Sighting their flirtatious behavior, Will became extremely uneasy, though he did not say anything to express his agitation. Turning to look at a vender's goods, he attempted to keep his temper under control. What Emma found fortunate that he did not see was the true reason for her fluster. If he had only caught a glimpse of Jack pinching her bottom, she was sure there would have been a lot of bruises and at least one broken nose.

With nothing more having been seen or said, the trio continued through the portly town until they reached a tavern whose battered sign bore the name 'Faithful Bride'. Inside the tavern smelled of stale smoke and cheap perfumes. Sitting at a table, Will and Emma waited patiently as Jack went to make small talk with a bar wench.

"Hopefully," he had said, "there will not be any bad news about the navy patrolling the waters. I have a meeting, and would truly hate for it to be cancelled."

All the while, Emma could not help but feel uneasy sitting next to Will. After a short silence, she spoke.

"Will?"

"Yes Emma? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong; there is just something I have been meaning to ask you." Emma paused uncertainly before continuing. "Oh, Hell, I'll just say it! William…You've been acting, well, _different_ lately, to say the least. Is everything alright with you? I mean, is there something you need to talk about?"

Will caught his heart in his throat. Could he tell her yet? Would Emma really understand? After considering these, he answered her.

"Y-yes. Everything is fine."

Emma looked incredulously at him. "Then why have you been so defensive? You know Jack is only trying to help us."

"It's just…It is just that you are extremely important to me, Emma. If anything were to happen to you on this ship, I would never be able to forgive myself! The only reason I agreed to come along on the trip was to watch over you, you know."

A flood of relief washed over Emma's body. "Oh good _God,_ Will! It thought it would be something terrible! You're the best friend a gal could ever ask for, William, but you really should not worry as much as you do." In her joy, Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked him quickly on the cheek.

"William! And all this time I thought ye were a eunuch!" Jack exclaimed sitting down at Emma's other side. "That, and you have gotten yourself a beautiful woman. I must admit, Emma, I am jealous," he said faking a sophisticated accent.

"I don't have the faintest clue as to what you are talking about, Jack," Emma insisted innocently.

"I'm saying it's not fair!"

"You want a kiss, is that it?" Emma crooned seductively. Jack raised his brows. Leaning closer to him, she pulled on his jacket, running her finger along the leather. "Well you know what I have to say?"

Will watched in horror. He felt his veins about to burst. Then to his surprise, Emma did something unexpected. Slowly, she moved her face closer to Jack's. When they were merely inches apart, she stopped.

"What do you have to say, dear lady?" Jack asked hoarsely, a smug grin painting his lips. He was just as surprised as Will when Emma's hand shot up between them yielding a mug of ale.

"Drink up! Because you, sir, are not getting one from me!" Grinning, Emma pulled away from him, and throwing her head back, downed half of her mug at once.

Jack looked at her in utter shock. She had tricked him. She knew he was interested, and was teasing him. His fuming of her deception was broken by the very familiar sound of a cup hitting the table…or something else.

Emma sighed happily. "Ah, it's been such a long while that I have not tasted rum! …What?" Both Jack Sparrow and Will Turner were looking at her oddly.

"Where on earth did you learn how to do that?" Will asked, secretly intimidated. He had never seen his friend drink before, and the fact she was familiar with the liquor made him ill at ease. Jack was already rum crazed enough for his whole crew. Just the **thought **of Emma and Jack running around the _Pearl_ with rum bottles scared him.

"That's not really important. What _I'm_ curious about is how did _you_ know, Sparrow?"

"Know **what?**" he asked aggravated.

"That rum is my favorite drink? Will certainly didn't know."

"Hold on, Rum can't be **your** favorite drink, because it's mine! Besides, what you did wasn't very nice."

"**_Nice_**? You're a Pirate for Christ's sake!" Emma cried out in disbelief. "But if you're going to be sore about it…" Yanking on the twin braids that hung from his chin, she pulled his face to her and kissed him on the cheek.

"There, satisfied? And think carefully how you answer that question," she warned at Jack's devilish grin.

Jack faked a gold-toothed smile. "Extremely."

Watching the fiasco before him, Will could not help it any longer – he simply had to laugh. Soon, Jack and Emma joined him in chorus.

* * *

"And that, love, is the way I retrieved the _Black Pearl_, isn't it Will?"

The afternoon had been spent, and after several hours, Emma found herself sitting exactly where she had come in, listening to the exciting story behind Jack Sparrow and his _Pearl_. Emma looked to Will who confirmed Jack's account of the mission with a nod.

"That sounded like such a marvelous adventure! I only wish I could have been there." Emma sat staring thoughtfully at her half-empty mug of Rum. She seemed to be concentrating. It was the same one she had started with that day, although Jack and Will were on their second rounds.

"I think it is better that you were **not** there," Will assured.

Drinking from his cup, Jack grunted in response._ 'She would've been much more fun than Elizabeth', _thought Jack. '_Daft Rum burner!'_

Finally looking up from her drink, Emma seemed to have made a decision. "Well, this is all fine and dandy, boys, but I think that I am going for a stroll." Before she could fully stand, Will grabbed her arm.

"Emma, that really is _not _a good idea! You don't know Tortuga…It's not _safe!"_

"Aye," Jack nodded, "Tortuga is far worse by night. Even during the day it's not place for a girl like you to be taking a stroll on her onesy." It was the truth.

"Oh, come on!" Emma whined. Looking around, she saw that the Faithful Bride had become more crowded. All around her there were brawls, noise, and whores looking for work. It was lively, she concluded, and that was how she liked it. Not that she liked whores or anything…

"I can very well take care of myself, William, and you know it! I refuse to be kept under supervision like a child! And do not even consider for a second that I will let either of you accompany me."

Will hated when she used his full name. It made him feel impersonal.

"But Emma –"

"_Well_," Jack cut in, "since you insist on going alone, I suggest you take these incase you get into trouble. Trust me, if you don't find it here, it'll find you." Grinning good naturedly, Jack reached into his coat pocket and removed a money purse and a moderate-looking dagger. As he placed it in her hands, Emma began to protest.

"Jack, thank you, but the money – I can't accept it, I-"

"You _can_ accept it, and you **_will_**. I have plenty more where that came from, so if you don't find it useful in a sticky situation, then buy yourself something nice."

Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Jack raised his brows in challenge.

"Just take it, Emma," Will urged at last, "Jack will not take it back."

"Th…Thank you, Jack, really." Casting her look downward, Emma spoke in timid sincerity. Jack felt something in his stomach leap. She looked so vulnerable when she did that.

"It's a pleasure, love."

Saying her temporary goodbyes, Emma left the Faithful Bride and began her trajectory through the crowded streets of Tortuga. Lively is what it was. A bit _too_ lively. Outside the painted ladies displayed their wares, their cheap perfumes mixing with the portly stench of sweat, blood, sea and grog. Men drank and fought, pistol shots ringing out in the backdrop, and if she looked closely, Emma could see a whore administering to a client through an open window. She learned to ignore the catcalls that came her way and continued walking, stopping every now and then to look in a store. It was when she reached one little shop that Emma gasped under her breath. Through the dark, dirt-smudged windows of the quaint wooden shack, a dark blue dress clothing a mannequin caught her eye. Hoping they would happen to have it in her size, she stepped inside and rang the rusty service bell.

Moments afterward, a b back door opened, from it emerging a petite middle-aged woman, mating her unruly curls down with her hand.

"I didn' think we'd 'ave 'nymore cost'mers this time 'o night! What can I do fer ye, dear?"

"Oh, yes. I saw the dress in your window as I was passing by. I was hoping that you might have it in my measurements?" Emma wet her lips. She knew it was a far stretch, but maybe, just _maybe_…

The seamstress observed her curiously for a while before speaking.

"Yer not from 'round 'ere, are ye?"

Wincing, Emma ducked her head in response. '_Am I really **that** obvious?' _

"No, not at all. In fact, I just arrived this afternoon."

"Alright," the woman hummed thoughtfully, "I'll se wha' I can do fer ye." Studying the young lady further, she stepped around the dusty counter and took her by the wrist. "Come wit' me, dear." Locking the door, she walked behind the window, setting the young woman's wrist free for her next task. Once she had freed the old doll from its bodice, it was time to help her costumer out of her own. When that had been accomplished, she again lifted the dress and slid it over the girl's arms, past her thin waist until it hung at her ankles. Silently slipping behind her, she tied the laces tightly and directed her to the shop's only mirror.

Studying her own reflection, Emma passed a hand over her stomach, feeling the smooth fabric beneath her fingers. Now, she realized the dress had not been a royal blue as she had first imagined, but a velvety burgundy. It was of an uncommon cut, tight fitting from the chest to the hip, where it loosened in an elegant flow to the floor.

"Are-are you sure it fits correctly? It feels a bit…snug."

"Gobbledygook!" exclaimed the older woman. "It looks bett'r 'an it does on me mann'quin!" It was a lie she had told many times before, and most of the time convinced the gullible street whores into buying the gowns. It was a cheap trick, she knew, but she had to make money somehow. Her children needed to eat, and at her age, it would be nigh impossible to find a man who would pay her for her company if she _were _to solicit herself. Yes, if a fat boar of a woman were to come into her shop and pick out the slimmest dress, she would smile her best and lie through her teeth, even if her creation were bursting at the seams. But not this time. The beauty of the naïve young woman that stood before the mirror was enchanting, the dress only seeming to enhance her voluptuous features. For a moment, the old maid contemplated drearily that this angel had plunged right into hell, that with her youth and charm it was a waste to loose her to the whores and their houses. On second thought, though, she realized - and hoped – it would never happen. There was something special about her.

"Turn more'an a few 'eads, ye will," she smiled warmly.

Chewing on her lip, Emma at last smiled and settled.

"I'll take it."

"Good, me sweet! Would ye like the matchin' corset to go?"

"I don't wear corsets," Emma's eyes widened in horror at the mere mention of the constricting garment.

"Didn't think it," the woman sighed, shaking her head, "but there's an extra to yer purchase. Come, ye **must** see it!" Running to the back room, she reappeared with a short, red silken nightgown. "Ye like it?"

As Emma's eyes fell upon the nightgown, a deep flush of crimson spread through her cheeks, as the first thought that popped into mind was the one and only own Captain Sparrow. The thought alone of crawling under the sheets with him unnerved her, and to her dismay, not in a bad way. She liked to deny it, though. _'It is useless, you know you're resistance team is no match for that incredible specimen of a man. Oh, **stop it!**_' The argument with her subconscious began. At once, she tried to explain without mentioning Jack.

"No, really I can't! Honestly, Madam, I don't think I'd have enough -"

"Don't worry yer pretty li'le head 'bout it, darlin'! Ne'er said I'd be chargin' ye for it," she winked.

"Free! B-but I can't, truly -"

"There be somethin' real special 'bout ye, Miss – ye'll make some man real happy on'day. Now please, take th' dress."

Emma could only cringe at the though. _'Yeah, he'd be happy alright if he saw me in **that**.' _Sighing she reached out and accepted the garment along with her fate. She _had_ to take it; else, it would be disrespectful to the wonderful woman. Laying Jack's purse on the counter, she counted the shillings and handed the seamstress the due amount. With her boxes in hand, she then departed, once more in search of Jack's _Pearl_.

* * *

"Jack, have you even listened to a word I have said?" Will watched for the third time as his captain-friend chatted with a local tavern girl before she left in search of a new costumer, noticeably upset. She was the third offer he had rejected that night, which Will found extremely odd of Jack

"Yes, yes!" Jack waved his young comrade off, taking a drink from his mug. Normally he would have jumped into bed with the women that had approached him, but for some reason he did not feel attracted to them that night. Not that Katie was unattractive herself… 'W_as it Katie? Katie…Kathy, Katherine? Ah, well.' _Weather or not he could remember the ladies' names was unimportant to him, too, for he had bigger things in mind. He was saving his appetite for something better.

"I'm sure Emma's fine, boy. 'Sides, she wouldn't want ye worrying like this, and frankly I don't blame 'er. Yer like a mother hen!"

Will sighed and remained still for a few seconds. After that, he simply could not control himself.

"I don't know, Jack, I-"

"Will it make ye feel better if we go out an' look for her?" Jack rubbed his temples. He was tired. The eunuch had been annoying him since the minute that Emma had left. She was all he had talked about, as if the woman were not already stuck in Jack's mind.

"Well let's go then," Jack groaned as Will nodded eagerly. Throwing some shillings on the table, Jack drowned his rum and left the _Faithful Bride_ with Will at his heels.

* * *

"Ashes, Ashes," Emma sang, stepping off the docks. She had stored her dress beneath Jack's bed, where she was sure he would not look for it, and replaced his moneybag in the top drawer of his armoire. Now she began her search for the bar they had been at for the majority of the evening, deciding that a change of tune was necessary.

"Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me!"

So it was not a very good choice either, but it was her reality now. She had knowingly boarded a pirate ship with the intention of leaving voluntarily, and therefore considered herself part of the crew, although she was new to the trait. That and it was better than singing about the Black Plague and burning corpses. She could not express how happy she was to have left England.

"No, how did that go again?" She could not remember. Shrugging it off, Emma continued her journey through the rowdy streets, humming the melody to herself. When she was about halfway to the F_aithful Bride_, a man confronted her. He was different from the others, who had only offered her catcalls, but something remained ominously amiss about him.

"'Ello, poppet."

Surprised at the abrupt actions of this stranger, Emma could not help but stutter. By the looks of him, he was in his mid-twenties, and was not exactly terrible to look at. She played with the idea that given other circumstances, she would allow him to take her for a night on the town, but when she imagined Jack… _'What a specimen.'_

"Erm, yes, can I assist you with something? I really am in a hurry." Emma was annoyed. This man, however handsome he may be, was keeping her from Jack, and though she did not readily admit that he was breaking through her barrier, she was eager to see him again.

"Maybe ye can make some time?" he grinned salaciously, "Ye see, I 'ave a beautiful prop'sition fer a beaut'ful woman…"

Emma was appalled. If this stranger were indeed implying what she thought he was, then there would be some serious problems. With a fire rising in her reflected in her eyes, she slapped him, the sound alone enough to make one squirm, but not enough to draw attention from the busy streets.

"You disgusting swine…I'm not in that line o' business, so go find yourself another bleedin' harlot to harass!" She turned with every intention of leaving, and yelped as he tightly gripped her arm.

"I said I wanted **ye**, and soon 'nough ye'll learn I get what I want!" he yelled gruffly.

"I said I'm not for sale!" She looked upon him with as much determination and defiance as she possibly could, but behind those hazel dragons she held as her viewing orbs, there was something else. There was _fear_. Fear of what she was certain would come next.

"Bett'r fer me!" Smiling crudely, he dragged her into an alley.

She felt she was beaten, but she would not give up without a fight. Struggling to escape her captor, Emma kicked and lashed out frantically, using her foulest language against him, cursing at him to let her go, but his grasp was like steel. Finally, he succeeded on throwing her to the ground, lying over her in the process. He was dead weight, and had pinned her legs. With her mind spinning into automatic, Emma panted in exasperated relief, pulling Jack's dagger from her bosom and burying it deep beneath his shoulder blade.

Screaming in pain, the young rapist reached to pull it out, but it was set in too deep. When he turned to his victim again, he was red in the face. Raising his arm, he backhanded her square across the right cheek, and Emma felt her world reel.

"Now yer really getin' it, ye damn bitch!"

It was when he began to pull at her skirts, when she felt his hand against her outer thigh, that, for the first time, Emma cried. She screamed in protest, and called for help, all the while crying up a storm. She continued to struggle, but deep down she felt her hope dwindling. One face kept coming into her mind, and through her distress, she said the only name she could muster anymore.

"Jack! Ja-ak," she sobbed, her voice cracking. He had held her in her moments of serious need. He had saved her from a life of certain dullness, and now seemed her only savior from certain death.

* * *

"Ye really are a eunuch, Will," Jack slurred casually as he made his way past two scuffling drunks.

"I am not! Will you stop calling me that already!" Will demanded

"Bet ye haven't even bedded that bonny lass o' yours yet! If you don't mind me saying, ye might as well. She's practically Mrs. Turner." What was a sly smirk on Jack's face faded instantly into an attentive frown. Will had to dig his heels into the earthen floor to prevent himself from running into Jack as he came to a sudden halt. "Do you hear that?" Jack said more to himself than his friend. Being a pirate and coming from a maraud-and-embezzle family, Jack's ears had grown keen at distinguishing different sounds, even in a place as chaotic as Tortuga.

"What? What is it?" Certainly Will heard something. In fact, he heard a whole lot of things. Whether he could tell one thing from another was a completely different matter. His question, however, remained unanswered as Jack alarmingly broke into a run through floods of people. The only thing left for Will to do, was to run as well, and try to keep his eyes on the scallywag that led him.

'_There better be a good explanation for this.'_ Little did he know how important his next find would be, and how grateful he would feel that he was friends with a pirate.

* * *

"No! Stop!" Emma had been struggling for several minutes and was still fighting, but she began to grow weak. "Ja-ack," she sobbed to herself in agony.

"Shut up, ye wench! No one's goin' to hear ye, an' no one's goin' ta help!" the rapist yelled aggravated. He was having a difficult time getting up the skirts of the squirming woman beneath him, and was rather irate about it. _'Yer almost there,'_ he thought, _'once that's done, ye can be in, off an' out.'_

The man was right, Emma realized. He would rape her. She would tell someone later, but no one would do anything about it. He would rape her and it would be pitiful. _She_ would be pitiful. Her eyes shut tight; Emma braced herself for the inevitable. Then she suddenly felt light. At first, she thought that perhaps she had fainted, but when she opened her eyes, she knew she had not. Choking on a gasp, she recoiled, holding her knees to her chest with her back against the wall. Across from her stood the young man who had attempted to assault her, except he was in a very interesting predicament.

"No one will hear her, is that what ye said?" came Jack's words. The flat of his blade was against the man's neck. It was pressed so tightly, that if Jack did not decide to slit his throat right then, Emma guessed he would die from lack of oxygen.

"Jack!" Will ran into the alley after the captain, his breathing labored from chasing him wildly through the streets. Skidding to a halt, he observed Emma's tearstained face, and then Jack threatening a man that Will was not acquainted with.

"Now tell me, son, will anyone hear **_you?_**" Jack continued his menacing interrogation. There were no words to describe the anger…the **hate** he possessed for the man he had only known for mere seconds. The man, in turn, gasped, grabbing a hold of Jack's arms, trying to free his throat, trying to breathe.

"I hope they do," Jack's eyes glinted dangerously. "I hope they hear you squeal like the miserable swine you are. Come on," he prompted mockingly, "scream for me."

Will watched in horror as a trickle of blood ran down the man's throat. Emma, on the other hand, watched in amazement. She felt numb and disoriented – degraded even – but she wanted nothing more than for Jack to run the violator through.

"Scream for me," he taunted again.

The grating sound that came from the man's vocals in his attempt to speak was nerve wreaking. William Turner could not take much more. From the picture he saw, he could only have guessed what had happened, but even if it was so, it did not justify the cold-blooded murder of this man.

"Jack, stop," Will prompted him timidly. Jack's eyes never left the man at the end of his sword. His stare was cold and burning all at once.

"Come on, mate, ye didn't have this problem before."

"Jack…" Will urged him firmly.

Jack was growing irate. The man's hesitancy was making him tired, and the Turner boy's persistence was only annoying him further.

"**Scream, you son-of-a-bitch!**"

"Jack, stop it! He's not worth your time!"

Gritting his teeth, the Captain shrugged William's hand off his shoulder violently. He was beyond angry. Shoving the man's shoulder hard into the wall, he re-sheathed his sword. Immediately the felon fell to his knees, and with both hand over his throat, choked and gasped for air. The dagger in his shoulder had embedded itself further when he and the wall had their confrontation, and the wound on his back was now bleeding profusely. Unfortunately, for him, Jack spied it and yanked it out, kicking the already beaten young wretch onto his back and setting his heavy booted foot on his chest. Almost instantly, the man beneath him began to cough wildly.

"If I ever see you again – anywhere – I will **not** hesitate to put a bullet through that thick skull of yours, savvy?" Jack's voice was low and unnervingly steady. "When a lass says no, she means **no**. Maybe you'll catch on, hmm? Now get out of my sight before I change my mind, you mangy cad."

When Jack lifted his foot, the man scrambled to his feet with the energy he had left, and ran away, sore and bloody. Turning quickly, Jack glared daggers at his younger friend, but his gaze softened when he looked upon Emma. Rushing to either side of her, the two men examined her for any permanent harm. She was shaken, pulling at her skirts, her face and neck soaked from crying. Turning her cheek to him, Jack observed a red streak across her face, and felt himself seething. He had hit her. He had struck the beautiful dame that huddled forlorn in the alley.

_"_I should've killed him," he muttered crossly.

"Emma – Emma, are you alright?"

Drying her face, Emma nodded briefly and cleared her throat. "I-I think I would like to return to the ship."

Helping her up, Jack and Will walked her to the Black Pearl. All the while, they were silent as the grave, the sounds of the night owls around them lost to their thoughts. Especially Jack's.

He had let her down. _'I shouldn't have let her go alone.' _It was because of him that she had to fight for her life; because of him that she had almost been raped. _'It was her first night here. It's never safe in Tortuga. I should have gone with her, known better than to just…'_ But why did he suddenly care so much? Why was he so upset? _' Because Emma's different, she deserves better than what that man did to her. Because I took her with me so that she would have her freedom, so she would never be forced to do anything again. And now here she was, being forced again against her will, and **I** let it happen.'_ He wished he had killed the bastard, but it was too late now to go back.

The threesome returned to the _Black Pearl_, and after much convincing from Emma's part, William Turner retreated to his berth. Jack had wandered off somewhere shortly after securing the premises, and she had not seen him since then. _'To drink most likely.'_

Emma leaned against the rail, staring out into the dark vastness of the Ocean. This time, she did not dream of faraway lands and treasures to be discovered, but simply wished she could be part of it. All she wanted was to melt into a puddle as black as she felt, and slip away with the currents. She wanted to throw herself at the Sea's mercy and be lost in the waves – to lose her past. Reflecting on her misfortunes, silent tears rolled down her dazed face. It was reflexively that she sprung back from the hand that grasped her shoulder before a familiar voice reassured her.

"It's alright, it's just Ol' Jack." When he had returned to his ship, Jack was feeling surprisingly miserable because of what had happened. He felt himself to blame, but then nothing was Jack Sparrow's fault. Trying to evade his guilt, he slipped away unnoticed. Maybe if he didn't see her, he wouldn't think about her. Alas, Jack's philosophy was doomed to fail. The more he did not see her, the more he wondered what she was doing. When he would realize he was thinking about her again, he would try to imagine a room stocked-full of rum. But the more he tried _not_ to think about her, the more she popped up in his mind. Deciding there was nothing left to do, he decided to watch her for a while, and he was glad he did. He did not like the look she had at all. He had seen that look before from, people who thought they were at the end of their rope, and sometimes for those kinds of people, the ocean seems a very good solution. It was time for him to interfere before she did anything insensible.

"Emma, do you need anything?" Emma turned her face from him instantly, drying her face, and not daring to look up at him. _'It's my entire fault, isn't it?'_ There was that twang of guilt again in the back of his mind.

"No…no, please don't waste your time with me, I'm quite alright."

"Don't lie to me, you're not alright," Jack argued heatedly, turning her to face him, "not after what happened to you." He watched Emma levelly, awaiting her response. He admired her composure, her attempt to be strong, but pretending she was not affected would not make it go away. If only Jack could have prepared himself for what came next.

Emma tensed, her eyes welling. There was a knot in her throat that she simply could not swallow. Jack was right – on the outside she was calm and careless, but on the inside she was trembling. Suddenly image after image presented themselves from the recess of her mind, ones she had spent all night trying to bury. The man's face. The Fear. _Her_ fear. She tried as hard as she could to fight the pictures, but they were all too vivid now. _'They are real.'_ Broken, Emma began to weep.

"No! No, no, no! Don't do that!" Jack waved in a panic. This was the second time he had been put into this situation, and he was completely ignorant on what to do. Sure, plenty of women cried for him, begging for him not to go after a night of intense pleasure, but this was completely different. He was a pirate, and crying women was not something that he was accustomed to. To make it short, it wasn't his thing. So, unsure of what to do, he placed a hand gingerly on her back, freezing with insecurity as she automatically latched onto him, crying deeply into his chest.

"I want to forget," she sobbed, "…I want…to forget…"

"So forget, darling," he soothed, encompassing her in his arms, "It's alright now." The statement seemed to bring Emma away from her mantra. Holding her, Jack tried everything in his power to calm her, searching his brain for anything he could think of to make her feel better. _'I have to…I **need** to.'_ When her racking lessened, he shushed her softly.

"It's over now, Emma…"

'_I'm sorry…'_

"It wasn't your fault…It's over."

Emma stopped crying and slowly looked up at him.

"That's better," he smiled lightly. Looking into her eyes, he saw again how beautiful they were – how beautiful _she_ was. The rims of her eyes had become red from crying, and her cheek was beginning to bruise a yellow-brown, but even so, she was perfect. Lifting his hand, he wiped away the stray tears that were making their way down her face.

As his thumb brushed her cheek, Emma closed her eyes, shivering inwardly at his touch. That night, she had felt terrible. _'I shouldn't have left Port Royal,'_ she had thought. _'Now this is God's punishment to me for being so foolish.' _Jack, however, made her feel different. _"It wasn't your fault…it's over."_ That was what he had said. But if it was not her fault, then whose did he believe it was? It was certainly not **_his_**. Even so, he made her feel better. For some reason, he always tended to do that.

When Emma opened her eyes, she saw the soft gaze of his; those pools of pure chocolate that seemed to read her met her. Suddenly felt stupid. Stupid for wanting the unattainable. _'He's a pirate. A rogue who probably knows how handsome he is. He does not want me, he pities me.'_

Time seemed to stand still as Jack Sparrow examined the woman before him closely. His eyes scanned her face, tracing every outline of it, landing on her lips at last. _'Those soft, silky lips…'_ No longer in control of his actions, Jack seized her lips with a gentle, yet fervent, passion. Digging his hand in her hair, he pulled her closer by the waist.

Emma was startled at first. He had contradicted her very thoughts, just another part of Jack Sparrow that had caught her off-guard.

'_I can't, I should not…Shouldn't you?'_

Soon after, she gave in, willingly returning the kiss and parting her lips every so slightly. A surge of heat rose in her as his hot, wet tongue slid in her mouth. Jack felt the same as hers reacted. In that moment, there was nothing but them their tongues fighting for dominance.

Time was eternal. Nothing else existed.

Will Turner paced the wooden floors of his cabin, his feet landing evenly like a pendulum. A deep frown dented his handsome features.

* * *

"This is not where I should be." For the fourth time that night, he stopped mid-pace, and stared at the door. Heaving a sigh of decision, he left the room and climbed up to the main deck. Seeing Emma nowhere in sight, he guessed she could be found in the bow of the ship, leaning against the railing.

"I will tell her."

'_You will tell her what, exactly?'_

Again, Will frowned the interference of his conscience."I will tell her what I must. She deserves to know as much." Taking a deep breath, he began to walk towards the front of the _Pearl_. He climbed the quarterdeck and turned a corner. What he saw next astounded and destroyed him.

"What **_is_** this?"

Emma and Jack, in their own little world, had completely blocked out everything but each other until the exclamation reached their ears. Taken completely by surprise, Emma jumped back from Jack, only to see William Turner with a mixture of rage and confusion written upon his face. With the look he gave her, Emma could feel the blood that had risen to her head during her session with Jack drain into her stomach. Not knowing what to do, she looked from Will to Jack, whose eyes had enlarged at the younger man's unexpected visit. Realizing she had been caught by her best friend in the most unsuitable circumstance, she blushed a deep crimson. The three stood in uncomfortable silence, Will fuming, Emma day-dreaming, and Jack, for the first time, lacking words. It was Will that finally broke the ice.

"That is **it!** Emma, we need to talk – **now!**"

**A/N: Thanks for the few of you that support me. Please review and I see more chapters coming your way!**


	8. Truths Revealed

**Disclaimer:**Can I have him? P_retty pretty_ please! Damn I hate that mouse! He owns everything except Emma!

**A/N:** I know I **know! **This chapter's really short. I'm sorry, I truly am. But worry not, my friends! I'm already working on the next part. Please review!

_"I think every murderer is probably somebody's old friend."_

_-Agatha Christie_

_**Chapter 8 - Truths Revealed**_

**__**

"That is **it!** Emma, we need to talk – **now!**"

Emma's head shot up when she heard her name, her mind clearing of all thoughts Jack, and instead replaced with a sense of guilt and embarrassment. She had broken the rules, and she had been caught. Not that she and William had created rules, but she sensed he did not want her getting too close to Jack. Now, not only had she gotten _close_ to the pirate, but she had kissed him in a way deemed inappropriate. Not a chaste kiss at all, but almost intimate. Emma remembered how these types of kisses never mattered to her before her sail from England to Port Royal, but this kiss with Jack felt so true, so **real**, that it felt as if he were making love to her with his mouth. It felt provocative; she felt dirty. The worst part of it was that she _liked_ it.

Furious, William grabbed her, leading her by the elbow away from Jack and towards the ship's waist. Emma, not content at all that he was bringing more attention to the already humiliating situation, dug her heels into the floor, resisting his pull.

"Will, what is it exactly that you need to tell me?" Ignoring her query, the young blacksmith continued to drag her with him. "Will! Stop…" Emma growled, trying to oppose his force until…

"Ouch!"

Jack had been watching the display with mild amusement, understanding that Will was being overprotective with Emma. Will knew him all too well, but what he didn't know – _'And it's a shame really,'_ Jack thought – was that the whole thing was done on impulse! There was no underlying intention, no womanizing (although the thought had crossed his mind earlier that day) done on his part! It was because of this that Jack reacted suddenly to Emma's small cry of pain.

"Let her go, Will," Jack stormed up to the pair, "you've got an awful grasp on 'er!"

"Mind your own business, **Jack**!" Will spat vehemently, letting go of Emma's arm forcefully. To this, Jack glared dangerously through narrowed eyes.

"Don't you **dare** tell me what to do on _my_ ship, Turner! Emma's a passenger, and as far as she's concerned, it** is** my business!"

"You just-"

"**Stop it!**" Emma yelled. "The last thing we need tonight is another brawl!" Looking up at the stars for guidance, she heaved a heavy sigh and turned back to the men. "Now Will," she said calmly, "what is it that you so urgently needed to tell me that could not wait until daybreak?"

Will paused for a moment. It was his turn to gain control over his emotions. "It's _private_."

"Now ye know you can trust me, mate. You can tell me anything! Tha's what friends are for," Jack nodded in assurance. His whole demeanor had changed. It was as if the bout from just minutes before had slipped his mind, but surely he was not _that_ insane.

"That is precisely why I must speak to Emma _alone_," the blacksmith stressed with emphasis.

To this, Jack was genuinely offended. It was truly a show, Emma thought as she looked on in slight annoyance. They were like two small boys fighting over a toy. Jack's arms went flailing in their usual manner and he began his antics. "What! So now I'm not considered 'friend worthy' material!"

"**You expect me to tell you that I'm in love with Emma after you** –" Catching himself, Will swallowed as the realization of his own words swept over him. It was the final straw, and he had finally made a mistake. Another silence ensued, not long, but awkward.

"Wh…what?" Was all that Emma could muster. In truth, she was speechless. She stared at will, mouth agape, her face riddled with shock. Jack held a similar expression, his face contorted in a kind of confused frown like that of a child's. Pensively looking aside, he raised a finger and opened his mouth to speak, but then decided against it. Will's lower lip twitched, and he swallowed hardonce more.

After a moment of thick tension, Emma pieced together all the events of that night – no, since Will had found her with Jack in his Smithy. It all made perfect sense. He wasn't being over protective of her, he was jealous of her attention to Jack!

"Will," her voice wavered uncertainly, "You're engaged to Elizabeth; surely you can not mean –"

"That I love you?" he finished quickly.

"Yes, erm…_that_." Emma shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, crossing her arms and glancing at Jack before continuing. "But – But since _when_ has this been going on?"

"For _months _now, Emma! Months! I never wanted to say anything before, because I never saw a threat –"

"So **that** explains it all!" Jack exclaimed, unusually jovial for the occasion.

"What!" Emma cried outraged, discarding the Captain's epiphany. "Were you waiting for some potential person to come whisk me off my feet so you could come along and tell me this!"

"I am sorry, Emma, I know it was wrong. But what is important now is that I love you. I mean it, Emma!"

A sad little smile played her lips. "William, I love you too; you are undoubtedly the closest friend I have. But I love you as I would my brother, if I had one; nothing more. I'm terribly sorry, I truly –"

"It's because of Jack, isn't it! You let him –"

"You leave him out of this, Will!" she retorted at his accusation. "Jack's involvement has nothing to do with my loving you. It is not his fault that I cannot reciprocate your affections."

"That means yes," Jack winced in sympathy, hiding a grin. Immediately he folded his hands and bowed for Emma to proceed, as she glared at him. '_So the minx still wants me,'_ he thought smugly.

"That _means_ no." Sighing, Emma rubbed her hands to compensate for her lack of words. "Well, now, I have had quite a long day," her voice wavered. "I believe we all have. If you will excuse me, I am going to bed." In a slow flow of crème skirts, Emma disappeared into the dimly lit hall of the forecastle.

Once she had gone, Will turned to leave. It hurt him to know that Emma did not feel the same as he did. He was sure he could make her happy – he wanted to so bad – but what she had said was true. There was the subject of Elizabeth to consider. _She_ was his fiancé, not Emma. _She_ was promised to him, and she loved him. Aside from that, William could not deny that he loved her as well, which only created further dilemma in his heart and mind. How could he love two women at once?

"'T's not that bad, Turner,"

Will pivoted slightly to look upon Jack with rue and mild contempt. Even if he _had_ seduced her (or tried to), Emma allowed him to. Emma was headstrong, and could resist anything she did not or, in fact, _did_ want. Obviously, she had no problem with Jack's actions. She liked it, and it was killing him.

"Could be worse." Jack shrugged in a form of what seemed to Will attempted consolation. Even so, he did not feel assured of anything, including the pirate's sincerity. Staring taciturnly at him, Will left the deck to his room.

"Gibbs was right…such a stick."

Alone again, Jack frowned with a small, contemplative pout. "Now, Emma…" A familiar lopsided grin lit his face. Now that the truth was out, they could all breath easier. At least, Emma and Will could. Jackhad never held his breath to begin with. He wasn't underwater was he? Then what was the point? Exactly. And, now that everyone could breathe a little easier, he was off to his room, hopeful that a certain woman would feel flexible enough to continue the events of their previous meeting.

"Dada-da-dada and really bad eggs…" he murmured joyfully as he strutted down the corridor, entering the last door and closing it behind him. There on his bed, Emma laid fast asleep, a dreamy frown gracing her delicate features. Jack sighed at the sight out of both disappointment and delight. He had hoped for maybe a wild romp, but she looked so pleasant sleeping. She looked…

'_Beautiful.' _That was the first descriptive word that popped into his mind when he first saw her, and since then was the first that always came to mind.

Smiling, the Captain removed his shirt, exposing his dark skin, marred by sun, ink, and battle wounds. Still he was as strong as ever. Lying down on his side of the bed, he blew out the candle Emma had left lit for him, andinched closer to her, wrapping her in his arms. It was thoughtful of her to have left the candle burningfor him, even though his ship could have caught fire. In the morrow, he would explain to her why not to do it again.

* * *

**A/N:** See, I told you: Short. Again, I'm **really** sorry, but I thought that at least I could issue you _this_ much. Now you know I'm still working on it. What can I say? School's a bitch. Please review.

me: "Now Jack, would you like to advertise?"

Jack: "O' course! Erm, how'd it go again? Dada-da-dada, an' really bad eggs,"

me: "Drink up, me hearties,**review!"**


End file.
